


the voice i hear (inside my head)

by showhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minhyuk Sulking Because Of His Husband, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let minhyuk live 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: He’s trying his hardest not to pouttoomuch in front of the cameras, especially now that they’re still rolling, and the current segment’s still on, but Minhyuk’s on the verge of hysterically pulling his hair out.(A short take on the Idol Room chaos that happened between Minhyuk and Shownu.)





	the voice i hear (inside my head)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nizzyool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/gifts).



> this was done within thirty minutes because someone requested and someone else had time to write SOOOO
> 
> usual warnings: no beta cos we die like men, mistakes are everywhere so just ignore them.
> 
> it was a joy writing this one. if they’re too OOC, i’m sorry. this is just my usual syeonmung headcanon anyway kkkkkk
> 
> enjoy!

He’s trying his hardest not to pout _too_ much in front of the cameras, especially now that they’re still rolling, and the current segment’s still on, but Minhyuk’s on the verge of hysterically pulling his hair out.

This was all part of their plan—his and Hyunwoo’s—earlier that day. After getting a copy of the show’s script, they decided to work together to make one of the segments a bit funnier than it was supposed to be. It was a simple game of Hyunwoo guessing who was coughing or snorting behind him, and Minhyuk was planned to come in front for all four trials written.

Hyunwoo suggested to pretend that he can’t recognize anyone’s voice, especially saying wrong names on purpose, and completely not guessing correctly when it came to Minhyuk—a plan that was supposed to make everyone inside laugh with them in amusement, but right now as they’re filming the segment, Minhyuk wasn’t feeling amused one bit. 

He places his hands on his hips and playfully glares at Hyunwoo, who was oblivious to his stare as he was blindfolded. Minhyuk then silently laughs, forcing out a fake one, before heading back to his chair. He would definitely anticipate how that part will be edited, but for now, he settles back on his seat and acts as if his feelings weren’t just all over the place seconds ago.

And no, him punching the air wasn’t planned. He just really, genuinely wanted to punch Hyunwoo then and there.

He knows the fans will love it, he knows how much they’ll enjoy this part, but he can’t help but feel like Hyunwoo really doesn’t recognize his voice from everyone else’s. He can hear how sure he was with his answers, and for every single time he tried guessing, every time he got to Minhyuk, he sounded to sure of it _not_ being Minhyuk that the supposed other half of the plan wasn’t feeling okay with it anymore. How come he guessed everyone correctly, but his?

The order of the members wasn’t on the script, but for him to still correctly guess for everyone _except_ him?

He suppresses a sigh.

But instead of openly sulking and worrying the fans who were to watch the show days from then, he just sucks in all the sadness that’s weighing down his heart, pats his stomach twice to get rid of the heaviness he’s feeling, and proceeds to charm his way throughout the recording just like the usual.

If Hyunwoo did notice anything different about how he acted after the segment, he didn’t say anything.

Thank God the food they got for winning the short game took his mind away from everything—he even forgot he was supposed to ignore Hyunwoo and proceeds to feed him with a piece of _ddeokbokki_ , like the couple they are.

The MCs end the show with big smiles, thanking the group for once again bringing so much energy into the recording studio, and one by one, the members file out of the room to head back to their dressing room.

Minhyuk was so busy fiddling with the hems of his shirt that he doesn’t notice it was only him and Hyunwoo inside the dressing room, while the other members took the time to directly go to the canteen to grab food. He hurriedly avoids looking directly at Hyunwoo, but said leader instead pulls him by the wrist to lead him closer to his body, and turns him around.

Minhyuk tries to get away from him, not wanting to deal with this right now, but Hyunwoo plants his chin on his shoulder and he immediately loses all the fight he had inside. He hums.

“What’s wrong?”

It was a simple question, it was very easy to answer, but Minhyuk took a long time going through the thoughts in his head. He was sure to be laughed at by Hyunwoo, probably teased as immature, when he finds out the real reason as to why Minhyuk was feeling more down than usual. But he was never one to hide anything from Hyunwoo, and if he were to laugh in his face for feeling such things even if it was _their_ plan, then so be it.

Minhyuk sighs. “Just felt bad over the game earlier. You really can’t distinguish my voice, huh?”

He didn’t mean to sound so remorseful about it, but Hyunwoo just tilts his head and wraps an arm around his waist. 

“I’ll close my eyes, and you sing a song for me. Any song.”

Minhyuk blinks.

“Huh?”

Hyunwoo now has his eyes closed—Minhyuk can see their reflection in the mirror. Hyunwoo was slightly crouched since he was taller than Minhyuk, but his eyes were closed, and his arm was tightly wrapped around his waist.

“Sing for me. Even just a short one will do.”

He doesn’t know what it was for, but it was a request from his boyfriend, and so Minhyuk sings to the chorus of Baby Baby right away, looking at Hyunwoo’s reflection in the mirror and feeling his heart skip a beat when the man smiles, still with his eyes closed.

Minhyuk quickly finishes the chorus and awkwardly laughs at the situation, patting Hyunwoo’s hand. “Done. Now tell me what it’s for.”

“I just wanted to hear my most favorite voice in the whole world.”

Minhyuk stutters, “Y-you! Stop saying that.”

Hyunwoo opens his eyes and stares at him through the mirror, his gaze stern and serious. “I’m serious, Min. You can sing with a thousand people in a choir, and I can still distinguish yours in a heartbeat. That’s how much I’m in love with your voice, and with you.”

If they were in the dorms, he would definitely kiss Hyunwoo like there was no tomorrow as soon as he says those words, but with any member to cme in any time soon, he settles with giving Hyunwoo a peck on the cheek, grinning.

“You’re this cheesy when we’re alone... and they think Wonho’s the romantic one.”

They chuckle at the same time, feeling the way the atmosphere in the room lightens up now that Minhyuk’s feeling better. He was stupid to have thought of Hyunwoo forgetting any aspect of his voice, even just a simple groan or snort, especially with how loud he gets when they’re alone in the dorms.

He leans back and ruffles Hyunwoo’s hair, laughing even more with the happiness bubbling inside him. He should really stop watching too many dramas, or else he’d be in much angst-y moods even more than usual.

Hyunwoo kisses him back, and once again, all is well in the world.

 

(The photo he takes of their reflection in the mirror becomes his new home screen after that day.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve reached this point, congratulations! you’ve managed to read another one of my fics which i’ve done within an hour, without any editing, so it’s just damn bad
> 
> anw go watch the episode! they’re on vlive so make sure to check those out IT WAS HILARIOUS HOW CAN MX BE 7/7 DUMB
> 
> hope you enjoyed the fic at least :/ kudos and comments are appreciated!! PLZ!! I DONT BITE!!!!


End file.
